Carmageddon 2 Advanced
Carmageddon 2 Advanced is a mod for Carmageddon II that alters some things. It only changes the existing cars and levels, but almost all of them are altered. Several of these changes come from imports of Carmageddon and the Splat Pack. Overview .]] C2A is installed in the same directory as the original Carma2, but it doesn't replace it. When installed, it'll move Carmageddon II's original data to the normal_data folder. In addition to this, 2 batch files are also created to allow the player to quickly switch between Carma2 and Carma2A. This mod creates a new single player campaign. Levels from Carmageddon and the Splat Pack are added, along with some multiplayer and custom levels. While some of Carma2's maps remain, although they are usually reserved for special races and missions. In other cases, the race may be the same but with certain key aspects changed, e.g. adding opponents to the last mission or regular Carma2 maps played for bonus money. The car lineup is also changed. Some remain from Carma2, some from the previous games return, while others are brand new vehicles. The player starts the game with the Puma Eraser, rather than the Eagle 3. Other misc. changes include having the first races start with 10 opponents and the last with 12; rather than going from 5 to 10. Levels *'Group 1' **Blood on the Rooftops **Fridge Racer **Pit Stop **Special: Start your engines! ***This is just like a regular race, except that it takes place on Max's Junkyard and the player is encouraged to get as many APO powerups as possible, as well as kill peds, get money from checkpoints and harming opponents. *'Group 2' **Acid Reign **By the Seascythe **Get Yer Rocks Off **Mission: Stunning Cunt Bonus ***The player is tasked with completing 3 laps of the Mr. Jolly Fairground. Unfortunately, there are 10 opponents wandering about, and all of them are driving Big Dumps... they won't attack the player, but it's easy for them to get in the way. *'Group 3' **Icing on the Quake **Mission: Bus Bender ***This mission requires the player to waste 9 London Buses and a Cardboard box in time at Max's Junkyard. **Isle be Damned **Mission: Blood on the Pavement ***In this mission, the player must complete 3 laps on Beaver City, but the timer starts very low! The player must squish pedestrians to keep the time running, seeing as this mission does allow time increase. *'Group 4' **Figure of Hate **Slaughter City **Piste Off **Mission: Pokemonation ***The player must waste 10 opponents - clones of Ash Ketchum - in time. This mission takes place on the Bleak City Commercial District. *'Group 5' **Special: Shove thy Neighbour ***Another APO increasing race at Max's Junkyard. **Nuclear Wasted **Coastal Carnage **Mission: Fuck Controll ***The player must either make 6 laps on the USS Lewinsky or waste 12 cops within the time limit. *'Group 6' **Maim Street **Special: Surreal Thing **Roswell That Ends Well **Mission: Suck My Solid! ***Just like the Bruise Brothers level, except that the player must face 3 of the biggest opponents, one Big Dump and two vehicles from the Cameron Cars pack. *'Group 7' **Special: Home Sweet Groan ***Yet another APO race at Max's Junkyard. **Halfway to Hell **USS Lewinsky **Mission: Alien Invasion ***The player must kill all the aliens on the El Morte Desert's pyramids within the time limit (try to kill peds on the way). *'Group 8' **Nuclear Arms Race **City of the Lost Giblets **Industrial Action **Mission: Master of Mayhem ***This mission takes place in the Arena, where the player has a good chance at increasing their APO stats. The player must waste all 15 opponents within the time limit. *'Group 9' **Slayride **Avenue of Atrocities **Hitch Hiker Harvest **Mission: Confused ***This mission takes place in Hell, and the player must complete a lap. The problem is that the path to each checkpoint isn't displayed! *'Group 10' **Airpain3 **Mission: BSE Outbreake ***The player must kill a lot of pedestrians on the Beaver County Airport within the time limit. **Downtown Devastation **Mission: Carpocalypse Again ***The mission is the same as Carpocalypse Now!, except that opponents have been added. This can be a mixed thing, seeing as sometimes, an opponent may smack against the "The End" button, thus completing one objective. Cars See also *Carmageddon 2 Online *Customizing External links *Download Carmageddon 2 Advanced from Wasted! Category:Mods